Una historia diferente
by Milka Sloan
Summary: Piper ya no es feliz con Jasón, y él tampoco siente lo mismo. Luego de la guerra contra Gea, su relación ya no es lo mismo. Annabeth y Percy están justamente en la misma situación, aunque hayan pasado muchas cosas juntos, ya nada es igual. ¿Serán las consecuencias de la guerra? ¿O solo una mala jugada de Afrodita contra los Héroes del Olimpo? También en Wattpad y Potterfics.
1. Capitulo 1

-Annabeth- la llamé.

Ella se giró hacia mi y me observo con esos tormentosos y calculadores ojos fríos de los que alguna vez me había enamorado.

-Percy- respondió-. Tenemos que hablar.

En otros tiempos, me habría asustado de oír esa frase. Ahora no estaba más que aliviado de tener que oírlo de sus labios y no de los míos.

-¿Tu...-tragó el nudo que se le formó en la garganta-... sigues sintiendo lo mismo?

Negué con la cabeza.

-No, Annabeth, creo que lo mejor será...

-...terminar esto, lo sé- terminó por mí.

Ella se abalanzó sobre mí en un abrazo.

-No quiero que dejemos.de ser amigos, Sesos de Alga- murmuró en mi hombro.

-Eso nunca, Listilla.

Me tumbé en mi cama y observé el techo de mi cabaña con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Había pasado tantas cosas con Annabeth, hasta el punto de bajar y regresar de las profundidades del Tártaro, para enterarme que Annabeth no es el amor de mi vida, al fin y al cabo.

Unos bruscos golpes me hicieron salir de mis pensamientos. Me acerque extrañado a la puerta.

-¡Percy! ¡Ábreme, soy Piper!- su voz sonaba como si estuviera llorando y le abrí.

Ella entró a la velocidad de la luz y se recostó en la puerta, observándome con finas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta con la misma fiereza que Piper.

-¡Piper, ábreme!- la voz de Jasón sonaba desesperada.

Ella no respondió pero cerró los ojos con fuerza. La guié a sentarse en mi cama y le respondí a Jasón:

-¡Lárgate Grace!

Los golpes dejaron de oírse, así que deduje que se había marchado. Piper se aferró a mí en un abrazo y lloró en mi hombro. Le acaricié la espalda hasta que se le secaron las lágrimas y se apartó de mi con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Lo siento, he mojado tu camiseta- dijo avergonzada.

Le sonreí tranquilizadoramente.

-¿Quieres contarme que pasó?

Ella bajó la mirada.

-Jasón, el...terminó conmigo, había estado muy distante desde hacía unas semanas.

Me recordó a Annabeth y a mí, cuando las cosas entre nosotros ya no eran lo mismo. Me había hecho muy buen amigo de Piper en esos días, como si supiéramos que ambos estaríamos solteros pronto.

-Es un idiota por dejar a alguien tan maravillosa como tú- le dije sonriendo amable.

Ella sonrió un poco con la mirada baja. Le tome del mentón y subí su mirada. Contuve el aliento. Sus ojos siempre me habían parecido impresionantes, parecían cambiar de color como un caleidoscopio. Marrón, verde y azul.

-También termine con Annabeth, pero no por eso vamos a.estar melancólicos todo el día, ¿No?- le dije sonriendo.

Ella asintió y se secó las lágrimas.

-Tienes razón, le demostraremos al mundo que Piper McLean no se verá débil ante nadie nunca más, eso te incluye- dijo con la frente en alto.

Reí y le alboroté el pelo. Ella soltó un quejido pero no hizo ni el menor intento en arreglarse el pelo. Así era ella, tratando siempre de ocultar su extremada belleza.

\- Esa es la Piper que quería oír.


	2. Chapter 2

Salimos de la cabaña de Percy y nos dirigimos al lago de las canoas hablando de cosas triviales, ignorando la atenta mirada de los campistas.

Por suerte, no nos encontramos con Jason. Las Náyades soltaron risitas coquetas al ver a Percy, que a mi solo me parecieron tontas pero divertidas a la vez.

Percy comenzo a hablar con ellas, pero de pronto pareció decir algo que las enfadó, ya que le lanzaron un chorro de agua. Sabía que Percy podía ordenar al agua que no lo mojasen, pero pareció tan aturdido que no le dió tiempo de hacerlo.

Solte una carcajada al presenciar la escena.

-¿Te parece gracioso, McLean?- no me dió tiempo de reaccionar cuando me alzó como un costal de papas.

-¡Percy Jackson ni se te ocurra lanzarme al...!

Demasiado tarde, me lanzó al lago, quedando totalmente empapada. Le pegue una bofetada a broma riendo. Así, a la luz del atardecer, me pareció guapo con su pelo revuelto, su mirada divertida y sonrisa sarcástica.

Alejé esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y lo acuse con un dedo.

-Te juró Perseus que si salgo del lago tiritando de frío te voy a...

El se rió.

-Me consideró advertido- me tomó de la mano y salimos del lago totalmente secos.

Nos dirigimos al pabellón de comida cuando sonó el cuerno que indicaba la hora de la cena. Ignoramos las miradas curiosas y luego nos dirigimos a nuestras mesas correspondientas.

Cuando me sente en la mesa de Afridita salude a todos en general y mis hermanos se echaron unas miradas.

-¿Es cierto que terminaste con Grace?- preguntó Drew descaradamente.

La mire enfadada.

-No es asunto tuyo.

Me dirigi a dar mi ofrenda. Tiré parte de mi pizza y susurré un 《Afrodita》.

Cuando me giré me topé con Jasón.

-Jasón, si vienes por lo de hace rato, me lo tomé mal pero ya lo acepté, ya terminamos-dije con una sonrisa triste y sin darle tiempo de responder me giré hacia mi mesa.

Claro, no sin antes darle a Percy una mirada de 《Todo esta bien》 la cual el interpreto perfectamente.

Siguió devorando tranquilamente su hamburguesa... azul.

-Disculpa a Drew, ya sabes como es, ahora va tras su nueva víctima- se dusculpó Lacy por ella y observó a Drew salir moviendo las caderas exageradamente.

-No te disculpes por ella, pero me apiado de su víctima. Debe estar sufriendo de sus acosos- dije compadecuendome del pobre chico sea quien sea.

-Ni tanto- dijo Mitchell-. Es un hijo de Ares.

Asentí comprendiendo, seguimos charlando y riendo con mis hermanos. Luego de dar por terminado la fogata nos dirigimos a la cabaña.

Me cambié por mi pijama, el cual consistía en un pantalón a cuadros verdes, una camiseta de tirantes con estampado de hojas cayendo y unas pantuflas de conejitos blancos.

Me acosté y observé el techo de mi litera cuando apagaron las luces. Pensé en que me sentía tan sola, pensé también en que al día siguiente haría una llamada con permiso de Quirón a mi padre. Amigos, pase lo que pase tratare de hacer mas amigos. Me lo prometí mentalmente y caí en brazos de Hypnos -ya que Morfeo no me cae bien-.


	3. Chapter 3

Me levanté sobresaltado al escuchar como alguien tocaba la puerta de la cabaña. Miré mi reloj de mi mesita de noche. ¿A quién se le ocurriría tocar la puerta de mi cabaña a las dos de la mañana? A no ser que sea...

-¿Piper?- pregunté con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño.

Ella estaba un poco sonrojada. Su pijama la hacía ver tierna, con su pantalón de pijama a cuadros verdes, su camiseta de tirantes con estampado de hojas cayendo y sus pantuflas de conejitos. No sabía si se había sonrojado por la hora o si por mi torso, que estaba desnudo. Tal vez las dos cosas.

-Lo siento, Percy, tuve una pesadilla y no puedo dormir- puso los ojos de cachorrito y no me resistí a dejarla pasar.

Ella se acostó en mi cama como si fuera suya y palmeó su lado invitándome a acostarme en mi propia cama, junto a ella.

-¿Segura que no te incomodo?

Ella rió con burla.

-¿No será que me tienes miedo?

Puse una mueca divertida y me tumbe a su lado, tapandonos con una sábana. Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente, hasta que ella posó su mirada en mis labios.

-¿Que esperas Jackson? Ya bésame, por los dioses- dijo mordiéndose el labio.

No sé si fue por su encanto vocal o si voluntariamente acorté la distancia entre nosotros con un beso. Pero me fio más de la segunda opción.

Sus besos se movían al compás de los mios, sus labios sabian a canela y chocolate. El beso comenzo a subir de tono hasta volverse apasionado. Piper se las ingenió para subirse a horcajadas con las piernas enrrolladas en mi cintura. Dibujé su figura con mis manos recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Rápidamente cambiamos de posición y me coloqué encima de Piper, apoyando mi peso en los codos y dejandole un rastro de húmedos besos por su rostro hasta bajar hasta su cuello. Le deje un beso aún mas húmedo en su hombro, dejándole la marca de mis labios. Ella ahogó un gemido y me volvió a besar con mas lujuria.

Le quite su blusa y quedó en escote blanco, muy tentador. Comencé a bajar por su cuerpo en húmedos besos en su abdomen y ella se retorció bajo mi cuerpo.

Volvió mi cabeza y me beso excitada. Bajo su mano hasta el borde de mis pantalones pero le ataje la mano.

-No, Pipes, quiero hacer las cosas bien, ya sabes, no así- le rogué con la mayor fuerza de voluntad que logré reunir.

Mi uso de razón me impedía seguir, pero.mi zona baja decía todo lo contrario.

-Tienes razón, Percy, cumple tu palabra- respondió con voz tranquila. Aunque yo sabía que por dentro estaba decepcionada.

-Piper, yo...- tragué el nudo que se me formó en la garganta-. Sé que no soy el chico más listo, ni tampoco creo que sea la forma correcta de decirlo, pero... quisiera empezar algo serio contigo.

Desde la oscuridad lanpude ver sonreír con ternura.

-Percy, no necesito a alguien que sea perfecto, solo a ti, a ti y a ti- respondió.

La besé con ternura y nos tapé de nuevo con la sábana. Hey, no es mi culpa que se haya caído. Luego caí en un profundo sueño.

Me levanté de la nada -algo raro en mí- y observé mi mesita de noche. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, el sol aún no había salido, pero sabía que debía llevar a Piper hasta su cabaña antes de que salga el sol.

No la quise despertar, viéndose tan angelical roncando levemente y con la respiración tranquila. Así que la sacudí e hice que se levantara.

-Piper, vamos, te llevaré a tu cabaña cariño.

Ella se fregó los ojos y se estiró. Seguía en escote sin su camiseta pero parecía no importarle.

-Alcánzame la blusa- señalo su camiseta tirada en el piso.

Se la pasé y se la puso lentamente como en cámara lenta.

-No me tientes, Pipes- murmuré entre dientes.

Ella puso un puchero y le di un beso en su mejilla.

Llevé a mas bien una sonámbula Piper hasta la puerta de su cabaña, viendo buen ambos lados del camino.

-Hey, Pipes, ya llegamos- la zarandeé.

Ella miró desorientada con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Si Jas...eh, Percy- se corrigió automaticamente- no lo quise decir.

Genial, sigue sintiendo algo por Jasón.

La miré.por unos segundos más y le di un pausado beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos luego, Piper.

P.d: No esta editado, así que si hay faltas ortográficas avisen, eh.


	4. Chapter 4

Definitivamente, era una estúpida.

Ahora Percy creería que seguía sintiendo algo por Jasón. Él se marchó a su cabaña luego de despedirse, camino con paso decidido y sin mirar atrás, entro a su cabaña, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Me quise pegar en la frente, pero en vez de eso entre lo más sigilosamente en mi cabaña, cerrando las cortinas de mi litera tratando de conciliar el sueño.

Casi me había echado a llorar cuando Percy me propuso intentar algo serio. Recordé mi promesa a mí misma y me tragó las lágrimas. Yo no necesitaba a un príncipe azul perfecto cuando tenía a Percy a mi lado.

¿Ahora? Yo misma había tirado todo eso por la borda, pensé que, cuando amaneciera, saldría a hablar con Percy por la estupidez que había dicho yo misma.

No me di cuenta que había amanecido ya, hasta que sentí el calor de los rayos del sol a través de las cortinas de mi litera.

Me vestí silenciosamente, con unos pantaloncillos de mezclilla con cadenas doradas en los costados, la camiseta del campamento, unos conversen negros y coloque a Katoptris en mi cinturón.

Salí lo más sigilosamente posible de la cabaña, intentando no despertar a mis hermanos.

Deduje que debían ser las seis de la mañana, solo unos pocos campistas estaban levantados ya.

Me dirigí al pabellón de comida cuando sonó el cuerno que indicaba la hora del desayuno. No habían muchos campistas desayunando, solo unos cuantos chicos de Apolo, unos de Hefesto, Atenea y claro, yo era la única en la mesa de Afrodita. Claro, como conocía perfectamente a Percy, sabía que se despertaría como a las ocho o nueve de la mañana, él podía ser bastante dormilón a veces, o más bien, siempre.

No probé mi desayuno luego de dar mi ofrenda. Recordé que hacía tiempo que no veía en la hoja de su daga, pero me negué a desenvainarla para eso. Ver en ese cuchillo maldito le traía solo malas noticias.

Luego de comer toda mi ensalada de frutas frescas, me encamine en la salida del pabellón. Me dirigí a la arena de entrenamiento, pensando en Katoptris. La arena estaba vacía a excepción de unos chicos de Ares y una rubia muy peculiar observándome fijamente. Me dirigí hacia Annabeth y le dedique una sonrisa amable.

-Hola, Piper. ¿Te apetece un duelo amistoso?

Sonreí desafiante.

-Por supuesto.

Desenvainamos nuestras dagas y comenzamos la lucha. Annabeth era rápida y calculadora, por lo que siempre terminaba venciéndome. Esta no fue la excepción.

Recogí mi daga del suelo y la acompañe por una botella de agua. Luego nos sentamos bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Siento lo de Jasón y tu- dijo Annabeth, observando como luchaban los hijos de Ares-. Pero Percy y tú harían buena pareja.

Abrí la boca sorprendida.

-¿Cómo lo...?

-Los vi, en la madrugada- respondió sonriendo humildemente-. Y no, no me molesta.

Casi me olvide que Annabeth siempre lo sabía todo con solo una mirada. Así era ella, mi mejor amiga. Ahora sabia porque Percy se había fijado en ella anteriormente, si había alguien que podía controlar al problemático de Percy, esa era Annabeth. Por razones como esa, sentía mucho más celos de Annabeth. Sacudí la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y seguí charlando con Annabeth sobre cosas triviales.

Luego de charlar un rato con Annabeth, me dirigí al lago de las canoas a pasear por la orilla, cuando distinguí una silueta acostada en la orilla. Hubiera parecido un náufrago para los que no lo conocían, y si no estuviera con los brazos tranquilamente posados tras su cabeza.

Me acerque a él, pensando que no había sentido mi presencia y me arrodille junto a él. Me equivoque cuando vi que abrió los ojos mirándome como si me estuviera esperando desde hace rato. Amaba esos ojos verde mar que causaba que mi corazón palpitara con más fuerza. Amaba su sonrisa problemática y divertida que siempre se hacía presente. Literalmente, amaba todo de él.

-Podría oler tu fragancia a flores desde kilómetros, Pipes- dijo con una sonrisa.

Sonreí con ternura y agache la cabeza para darle un dulce beso.

-Pensé que te habías enojado por... lo de ya sabes- dije con nerviosismo jugando con una pluma de una de mis trenzas.

-Sabes que no me podría enojarme contigo- gruño pero se sentó y me abrazo por los hombros. Reí un poco- Si sigues sintiendo algo por Jasón...

Lo iba a interrumpir cuando hizo un ademan de que lo dejara hablar.

-... te ayudare a olvidarlo, y hare que te enamores locamente de mí, Piper McLean- dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante y un brillo en los ojos.

Realmente, ahora saben lo que me encanta de este chico. Generalmente, quería romper las reglas siempre con Jasón, hacer algo rebelde y loco, pero él era muy recto, entrenado para ser siempre un líder. Ahora, con Percy lo podría hacer siempre. Su actitud despistada siempre le había hecho ver tierno.

-No, Percy- su cara demostró la decepción por un momento-. Tú ya me has enamorado locamente.

-¿Ósea que ahora sales con Percy?

-Sí, Leo-le respondí rodando los ojos divertida.

-No me hagas esos gestos con los ojos, niña- dijo Leo imitando la voz del entrenador Hedge.

Sonreí y Calipso se rio un poco.

-¿Calipso, como va tu jardín?- le pregunte interesada.

Ella sonrió e hizo un ademan que la siguiera. Detrás del Bunker 9, en un invernadero de vidrios, había un pequeño espacio de tierra con varias plantas mágicas plantadas en la tierra o en masetas que colgaban del invernadero. Había desde Lazos de lunas hasta Lazos de sol. Eran clases de jazmines mágicas. El lazo de luna -según lo que me había dicho Calipso- era una planta de noche, que la luna hacia que sus pétalos brillaran a la luz de la luna. Los lazos de sol era lo mismo que el lazo de luna, solo que este brillaba a la luz del sol. Para aclarar, había muchas plantas más, pero estas eran mis favoritas.

Había otra flor que llamaba más mi atención. Le pregunte a Calipso su nombre y me dijo que se llamaba Clavel del Mar. Tenía la forma de un jazmín, sus pétalos eran azules como el lago y brillaban como si tuvieran pequeños diamantes incrustadas en ella. Cada vez que Calipso lo regaba con agua -no con néctar-, sus pétalos se volvían aún más azules. Esa flor le hacía recordar a cierto aficionado del azul.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto Calipso al ver que miraba la flor un poco -muy- embobada.

-Sí, mucho.

La mire apenada cuando ella arranco la flor de la maceta y me la tendió.

-No, Calipso. No lo podría aceptar- me negué frenéticamente.

-Por favor, Piper. Considéralo un regalo, me enfadaré si no lo aceptas- dijo y sin esperar mi respuesta me lo puso detrás de la oreja.

Le sonreí agradecida.

-Eres la mejor, Calipso.


	5. Chapter 5

ey, Jasón- lo llame.

Me senté a su lado en los campos de fresa. Donde lo encontré y lo observe seriamente. El me devolvió la mirada.

-¿Por qué lastimaste así a Piper?- le espete.

El me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Percy, fue lo mejor. Fue... como lo tuyo con Annabeth, ya no había chispa, química o como sea que le dicen. Ya no había el mismo amor entre nosotros- me dijo pacientemente.

-No hacía falta ser tan borde con ella.

El negó con la cabeza.

-No me vas a decir que no te sentiste como ella cuando Annabeth y tú rompieron. Ella ya sabía lo que pasaba entre nosotros, no quería aceptarlo. No se lo tomo bien- explico tranquilamente.

Me pregunte como podía ser tan paciente. Era algo raro en él, ya que generalmente siempre estábamos compitiendo. Asentí, tenía razón. Me sentí igual que ella, raro, vacío...solo.

-Tu. ¿Cómo sabes tanto de Annabeth?

Okay, él había mencionado lo de Annabeth y yo. Pero parecía que quisiera hablar más de ella que de mí.

-Eh...porque, pues...ya sabes...-balbuceo.

-Olvídalo, no es mi asunto- negué con la cabeza.

Annabeth y Jasón tramaban algo. O más bien, tenían, algo.

Nos dirigimos a la arena de entrenamiento y comenzamos un duelo amistoso. Aunque, claro, nunca faltaban las apuestas.

-Diez dracmas, Grace- dije tendiendo la mano.

Me las dio a regañadientes. Jasón sabía pelear. El mezclaba movimientos y tácticas romanas con las griegas. Me la ponía muy difícil y no es por presumir, pero fui declarado el mejor espadachín en más de un siglo.

Nos dirigimos por una botella de agua y luego a las duchas, ya que estábamos más sudorosos que unos cerdos. Esas son una de las desventajas de ser un hombre. Las mujeres nunca sudaban tanto. Si Piper me oyera me daría una bofetada a broma.

-¿Ósea que ahora sales con Piper?

-Que sí, Jasón. Ya te dije tres veces que sí y ya me has dicho tres veces que no te molesta- le respondí rodando los ojos mientras que salíamos de las duchas.

Las nuevas campistas soltaron risitas y se sonrojaron. Supongo que no ayudaba mucho que dos chicos guapos, músculos bien formados, nuestros cabellos mojados, revueltos y sonrisas coquetas, salieran de las duchas pasando por el lado de chicas nuevas en el campamento.

Nos dedicamos a tristemente ignorarlas y nos encaminamos al pabellón del comedor, cuando sonó el cuerno que indicaba la hora del almuerzo.

Como éramos hijos de los Tres Grandes, podíamos sentarnos juntos si quisiéramos. Lo que claro, me parecía una justa discriminación a los demás campistas. El caso es que, arrastramos a Nico a la mesa de Poseidón y almorzamos tratando de hacer reír a Nico con nuestros chistes. Definitivamente, el único que podía hacer reír a este chico era Will Solace, su novio. Solo se dedicaba a mirarnos como nos carcajeábamos como estúpidos y a decirnos que nuestros chistes eran más malos que los haikus de Apolo. Eso nos dio directo en el corazón.

-Y hasta pensé que azul podría ser nuestro Always- dije con una mano en el pecho negando con la cabeza.

El rodo los ojos.

Mire por encima de las demás mesas y observe a Piper. Reía con sus hermanos mientras agitaba ligeramente su cabello castaño cortado en varias partes con pequeñas trencitas. Tenía una flor azul en el cabello que la hacía ver inocentemente tierna cuando sonreía y sus hoyuelos se le formaban cuando sonreía. Esa mujer era realmente encantadora, claro, en todos los sentidos.

Le guiñe un ojo cuando dirigió su vista hacia mí y reí ligeramente cuando se sonrojo notablemente.

Desvié la vista y seguí charlando estupideces con Jasón, viendo de reojo a Piper.

-Oh, vamos Nico...

-Ya cállense, por los dioses- dijo exasperado.

-Sabes que nos amas- dijo Jasón tirándole un beso a broma.

Él puso una mueca de asco y se fue del pabellón. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Will lo seguía.

-Déjalo, Percy, está en sus días- dijo Jasón haciendo voz de mujer.

Los dos estallamos en carcajadas.

Lo sé, somos estúpidamente estúpidos. Las demás mesas nos miraban raro por todo el barullo que hacíamos, hasta pude ver como Piper rodaba los ojos divertida.

Luego de almorzar, Quirón presento a una nueva campista, hija de Afrodita, quien se dirigió a la mesa de Piper y saludo a todos alegremente. Su pinta parecía ser de una típica porrista. Rubia, ojos azules y pintalabios rojo sangre. En fin, luego de almorzar me dirigí a la cabaña de Afrodita.

Me abrió la nueva campista y me sonrió coquetamente.

-Hola, guapo ¿Me vienes a buscar?- pregunto mientras se mordía un dedo.

-De hecho vengo a buscar a...

-A mí. Ve a desempacar tus cosas, Brooklyn- dijo Piper detrás de ella y la aparto de un empujón.

Me saludo con un abrazo y me arrastro de la mano hacia el anfiteatro.

-Es igual a Drew, y por eso mismo, se llevan fatal- dijo Piper mientras nos sentábamos y observábamos jugar a la Señorita O'Leary -la cual no se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia-.

Reí un poco negando con la cabeza.

-Me gusta tu flor. Es azul- dije sonriendo embobado.

Ella sonrió y se sonrojo un poco.

-Me la dio Calipso. Cada vez que veo la flor me acuerdo de ti- dijo sonriendo.

Le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Y... ¿Qué tal esta tu padre?

-Bien, me dijo que hoy se iría a Hollywood a filmar una película durante un mes. ¿Cómo está tu mama?

Recordé la bella sonrisa de mi mama al darme mi desayuno azul con Paul sonriéndome a su lado. Sinceramente, los extrañaba, a los dos.

-Mejor que nunca, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a visitarla y te la presento?- propuse.

Ella sonrió emocionada.

-¿De veras? ¡Claro que me parece!- eso llamo la atención de la Señorita O'Leary, la cual me tumbo llenándome a babas.

Piper se rio de mí y yo le quite la lengua, carcajeándome cuando la lamio dejándola empapada.

-Bien, entonces vayamos a visitarla mañana.

Guardamos silencio y observamos la puesta de sol disfrutando de la compañía del otro.


	6. Chapter 6

Más nerviosa no podía estar.

Mis manos sudaban, así que tuve que fregarme las manos con los pantaloncillos cortos que llevaba.

La mano de Percy se deslizó por mi cintura y sus ojos verde azulados me miraron de manera inexplicable.

Me sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

\- Todo irá bien, Pipes.- me animó y me dió un beso en la mejilla.

Alzó el puño y tocó la puerta tres veces.

Se oyeron unos platos moviendose y chocando entre sí y la puerta se abrió segundos más tarde de una forma estrepitosa.

La señora Jackson tenía la cara cubierta de un poco de harina azul, su delantal bien ajustado y una gorra de cocina en la cabeza.

Tenía el pelo castaño, con algunas canas asomándose, unos cálidos ojos azules y una sonrisa impecablemente amable.

Estrechó a Percy en un caluroso abrazo soltando exclamaciones de alegría y le llenó la cara de besos. El rostro de Percy estaba completamente rojo.

Sonreí al ver la escena y Percy se las arregló para soltarse del agarre de su madre. Me tomó de la mano y le sonrió.

\- Mamá, ella es Piper, mi novia.- me presentó Percy con una sonrisa.

Le dí una de mis más sinceras sonrisas a la Señora Jackson, y ésta me apretujo en un cálido abrazo.

\- Oh, es un gusto verlos por aquí, también es encantador poder conocerte el fin.- musitó con voz maternal.

Nos invitó a pasar rápidamente.

Un hombre, que anteriormente estaba sentado en el sillón, se levantó y saludó a Percy con un abrazo y unas palmaditas.

\- Señorita, es un gusto conocerla.- dijo estrechando mi mano sonriendo amable.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

\- Un gusto, señor...

\- Paul Blofis, esposo de Sally.- se presentó.

\- Encantada de conocerlo.- dije amable.

Tenía un pantalón color café, unos zapatos a juego y una camisa blanca. El pelo lo tenía castaño, hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros y unas canas asomándose. Parecía uno de esos típicos actores de cine. Me recordaba tanto a mi padre.

La señora Jackson carraspeó y le dirigió a Percy una mirada.

\- Cariño, ayúdame a traer los platos, ¿sí?

Desaparecieron por la puerta de la cocina y Paul y yo tomamos asiento en los sofás.

\- ¿Es usted acaso actor, señor?

Paul rió entre dientes con ganas.

\- Me lo han dicho muchas veces, pero no, soy un humilde profesor de literatura en la secundaria.

Asentí un poco apenada.

\- Me recuerda un poco a mi padre.- admití.

\- ¿Es profesor?- preguntó inclinándose un poco hacia adelante.

Negué con la cabeza y Paul se incorporó.

\- No, es actor.- respondí.

\- Ah, entiendo.

Observé las fotografías clavadas en las paredes. Habían varias de Percy en la secundaria, posando junto a su madre. Había otra que me llamó la atención, era Percy con ropa de playa posando junto a Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Ella lo abrazaba por los hombros y sonreía a la cámara junto con Percy.

\- Oh, ella es Rachel, una amiga de Percy.- me explicó Paul-. Tengo entendido que está en el campamento también, ¿no es así?

Asentí con una sonrisa de lado.

\- Es nuestra Oráculo de Delfos, señor.- musité.

Paul puso una mueca.

\- Uh, llámame Paul, señor me hace sentir muy viejo.

Me reí pero asentí con la cabeza.

Al poco rato Percy y Sally aparecieron por la puerta de la cocina con una bandeja de muffins azules y bandejas con tazas de té.

Sally tomó asiento junto a Paul y Percy se sentó a mi lado, devorando un pobre muffins azul.

\- Dime querida, ¿desde hace cuanto sales con Percy?- preguntó Sally tomando un sorbo de su taza.

Miré a Percy con reproche. Técnicamente, no me lo había pedido, así que tendría ingeniármelas ahora. Luego se lo reprocharía en cara.

\- Desde hace unas semanas.- contesté con una sonrisa.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Tienes una voz muy bonita, ¿eres cantante?- preguntó Paul.

Percy soltó una risita. Le dí un leve empujón en el hombro.

\- No, es porque tengo el embruja-habla, puedo engatuzar a los enemigos con la voz.- respondí dandole un mordisco a mi muffins.

Sally enarcó una ceja.

\- Eres una hija de Afrodita, entonces.- afirmó.

\- Sí, señora Sally.

Me dió un pequeño sermón sobre que señora le hacía sentir vieja. Me siguieron preguntando cosas y charlando. Cuando el té ya se había acabado y un aire fresco se colaba por la ventana del departamento, dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana, donde el sol del atardecer daba pequeños toques naranjas al cielo.

Me giré hacia los rostros de Sally y Paul.

\- Me ha encantado poder conocerlos, pero creo que deberíamos irnos antes que les traigamos problemas.- dije apenada.

Percy se giró hacia la ventana y abrió los ojos a más no poder.

\- Ay, no. Quirón nos va a matar, si es que no lo hacen los monstruos antes.- dijo Percy mientras se paraba apresuradamente.

Nos despedimos de Sally y de Paul y marcamos por las calles de Manhattan apresuradamente.

Percy me sujetaba fuertemente de la mano mientras me arrastraba por las veredas.

\- ¿Tienes a Katoptris?- preguntó Percy mientras parábamos en medio de la calle a esperar un taxi.

Asentí con pesadez.

\- Bien, la necesitaremos.- dijo mirando a ambos lados de la calle, como si alguien nos estuviera siguiendo.

\- ¿Qué has visto?

Me miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras observaba los autos, a la espera de un taxi.

\- Unos cuántos brabucones de la calle de atrás nos miraron de una forma rara al pasar, podría jurar haber visto a más de uno lamiéndose los labios.- terció Percy.

Miré hacia atrás nerviosanente y distinguí a los brabucones que me menciono. Estaban apoyados en la pared de un callejón con los brazos cruzados y nos miraban con los ojos entrecerrado o lamiéndose los labios. No eran más de cinco.

Percy paró a un taxi con la mano alzada y nos metimos allí apresuradamente.

El taxi marchó rápidamente hacia Long Island, según las indicaciones de Percy.

Percy se giró hacia mí con una mirada nerviosa. Le sonreí tranquilizadoramente y le apreté la mano.

Acercó su rostro al mio, sin importarle las miradas del conductor a través del espejo retrovisor.

\- No quiero que nada malo te pase, Pipes.- admitió con su rostro a centímetros del mio.

\- Yo tampoco quiero que nada malo te pase, todo estará bien. Eres el mestizo más poderoso de todos.- le susurré lo último al oído.

El rió entre dientes y me dio un corto beso en los labios.


	7. Chapter 7

El taxi viró hacia un callejón sin salida.

Ese definitivamente no era el rumbo a Long Island.

El taxi frenó a fondo y el conductor nos miró con una sonrisa diabólica a través del espejo retrovisor. Quité mi bolígrafo y coloqué mi pulgar en la tapa.

Piper actúo rápido.

\- ¿Quién eres?- hizo su encanto vocal y me resisití a decir mi nombre completo.

\- Soy...- el conductor gruñó y la mirada que nos mandó a través del retrovisor se puso roja.

Piper me envió una mirada con su mano en la empuñadora de su daga. Ese conductor definitivamente no era mortal.

Destapé a Contracorriente y le apunté con ella en el estómago. Piper desenfundó a Katoptris y le apuntó el cuello con su daga.

\- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Piper una vez más.

\- Soy Crocker, el cí...clo...pe.- dijo entre dientes tratando de resisitirse al encanto.

Su cara comenzó a distorcionarse. Estaba volviendo a su forma natural. Sin esperar más, Piper y yo lo apuñalamos al mismo tiempo, dejandolo en su lugar un puñado de polvo dorado.

Salimos rápidamente del taxi, pero cuando nos disponíamos a salir del callejón sin salida, los mismos brabucones que habíamos visto antes taparon la salida entre ellos.

Uno de ellos, el cuál tenía el pelo teñido de rojo, un corte punk, con una chaqueta de cuero sin mangas y jeans con cadenas plateadas se acercó un paso más chocando el puño con la palma.

\- Uhh, pero miren nada más lo que tenemos aquí.- dijo mordiéndose el labio y mirando a Piper de pies a cabeza mordiéndose el labio.

Me coloqué frente a ella sobreprotectoramente.

\- Atrás, ella tiene quién la defienda, no los quiero hacer daño.- les advertí tapando a Contracorriente.

Eran unos simples mortales, podré con ellos, además, Contracorriente se rehúsa a dañar a mortales.

Ellos rieron con ganas, se dieron palmaditas en las piernas de tanto reírse.

Puse los ojos en blanco, estos mortales me hacían perder la paciencia.

El pelirrojo teñido avanzó un paso más y me miró con desprecio.

Yo solo solté una risita burlona.

\- Te crees más solo por ir al gimnasio, ¿eh?, nosotros te daremos una lección.- me trató de dar un puñetazo.

Mis reflejos me hicieron tomar su puño en el aire y le hice una llave, pasando su brazo por los hombros y poniendo mi rodilla en su espalda.

Sus huesos crujieron y el teñido soltó un alarido.

Sus acompañantes actuaron rápidamente.

Uno se fue a socorrer a su amigo, el cuál se encontraba tirado dn el poso retorciéndose del dolor. Los otros tres nos rodearon.

\- Atrás, lárguense, vamos, corran.- exclamo Piper usando su embruja-habla.

Piper me tomó de la mano para evitar que salga corriendo como ellos.

Su encanto fue tan fuerte que hasta el teñido se levantó a duras penas y salió corriendo.

Piper dió un paso y se colocó frente mio.

\- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó con sus manos en cada lado de mi cara inspeccionandome.

Le sonreí con ternura.

\- Mejor que nunca.

Me sonrió y la besé. Luego de unos segundos nos separamos por falta de aire.

Palpé mis bolsillos y quité un dracma.

Alcé la moneda al aire y grité.

\- 《Stêthi- grité en griego antiguo-. Ô hárma diabolês》

[Detente, Carro de la Condenación]

Arrojé la moneda al asfalto, pero en vez de tintinear como es debido, se sumergió en el asfalto y desapareció.

Piper abrió los ojos a más no poder.

\- ¿Qué...cómo...?- balbuceó observando el asfalto.

\- El taxi de las Hermanas Grises es el medio más rápido de llegar.- le respondí sin más.

Durante unos segundos, no ocurrió nada.

Luego, poco a poco, en el mismo punto donde había caído la moneda, el asfalto se fue derritiendo, formando un charco del tamaño de una plaza de parking... un charco lleno de un líquido rojo sangre y burbujeante.

De allí fue emergiendo el tan conocido taxi. Seguía igual a la primera y última vez que lo ví. De un color gris ahumado y con las letras de 《HREMNAS GRSISE》. Mi maldita dislexia me volvía a impedir leerlo.

De repente, me ví a mi mismo en un callejón parecido a éste, con Tyson y Annabeth de trece años mirando al taxi con desagrado.

Este taxi me traía bastantes recuerdos. Aún recordaba cuando obligué a las Hermanas a darme las coordenadas del Mar de los Monstruos. Bueno, era que me lo dijeran o les arrojaría el ojo por la ventanilla.

Volviendo al presente. La ventanilla del taxi se abrió y una de las hermanas -a la que reconocí como Ira- y murmuró algo sobre pasaje.

\- Dos pasajes al Campamento Mestizo.- dije y abrí la puerta de pasajeros.

Le indiqué a Piper con un movimiento de cabeza que suba.

Ella vaciló un poco, pero aún así entró.

Cuando cerré la puerta, Avispa arrancó fieramente y retrocedió a toda bala.

Piper ahogó un grito y se aferró al asiento. Avispa se colocó con movimientos bruscos en la carretera y luego aceleró a toda bala.

\- Ten cuidado, inepta. ¡Gira a la derecha!- exclamó Tempestad, la que iba apretujada en el medio.

Avispa viró por una calle y derribó un quiosco. Me deslicé por el asiento y mi cabeza chocó con el vidrio de la ventanilla.

Piper me envió una mirada de Yo-Te-Mato.

\- Era la única alternativa que nos quedaba.- dije en mi defensa.

Ella resopló y se aferró aún mas en el asiento.

\- ¡Dame la moneda, Ira! Tú la mordiste la última vez.- exclamó Tempestad, forcejeando con Ira por la moneda.

\- ¡Ni hablar! Tú tuviste el diente ayer, me toca al menos morder la moneda.- espetó Ira apartándole la mano a Tempestad de un manotazo.

Siguieron peleando a bofetada limpia.

Avispa viró por otra calle y luego nos encontrabamos cruzando el puente de Williamsburg a ciento y pico por hora.

\- ¡Tempestad, dame el ojo!- gritó Avispa.

\- ¡No! Tu lo tuviste ayer.

\- ¡Pero ahora estoy conduciendo! Vieja tonta.

Tempestad le dió un bofetón y Avispa le devolvió el golpe de la misma manera.

Ahora definitivamente, esto era una pelea a bofetadas. Pero de todas maneras, era mejor que las luchas.

Piper me miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué es eso del ojo?

\- Solo tienen un ojo para las tres.

Ella puso una mueca de asco.

\- Nos deberás el doble, por circular fuera del área metropolitana.- espetó Avispa mirándonos a través del espejo retrovisor, dando a relucir su ojo que le consiguió quitar a Tempestad.

\- ¡Ah! Pero si es el hijo de Poseidón, otra vez.- dijo con desagrado Ira.

Le sonreí con sarcasmo, aunque no pudiera verme.

\- También me agrada volver a verlas.- dije con sarcasmo.

Las tres soltaron un sonido de asco.

\- Tan agradables como siempre.- le susurré a Piper.

Ella soltó una risita.

\- Ay, nueva novia, que rápido dejas a esa hija de Atenea.- dijo Avispa soltando una risita burlona.

Apreté la mandíbula.

\- Eso no les incumbe.- espeté entre dientes.

Las tres volvieron a reír mabólicamente.

Piper desvió la mirada hacia el paisaje de la ventanilla.

Ahora cruzábamos zumbando por la velocidad los campos de Long Island.

Avispa frenó a fondo y me propulsé un poco hacia el frente por la brusquedad.

\- Ahora, lárguense.- espetó Avispa.

Salimos rápidamente del taxi y apenas y tocamos tierra, el taxi salió disparado y desapareció en los campos.

Los dos nos giramos hacia la colina.

Nuestra amada colina mestiza.


End file.
